


A Night To Remember

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Extremely Gay Discord Anthology [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 1000 years ago it was totally cool for 16 year olds to drink liquor, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Desperation, Discord is out of the loop about what's okay for teenagers, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Spike is a lightweight, and Discord is neither prepared for or strong enough for what happens next.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written my faves. 
> 
> Spike is 16 so he's underage, but that's not going to stop him, no siree. He's gonna take advantage of an old man and Discord is going to be a wreck.

When he had invited Spike to his realm to hang out, this was exactly the opposite of what Discord assumed would take place.

Spike was a teenager, and from Discord's experience, most teenagers had the attention span and intelligence of a Parasprite. 

But not Spike. 

"So, you got any booze?"

Discord managed a confused look at the question. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Booze. Y'know, liquor?"

"...Ah! You mean alcohol."

"Yeah, I want some. You got any?"

"Well, yes...you look like a lightweight though. This stuff makes me feel buzzed, but a soft, squishy, inexperienced young mortal like yourself would likely get wasted."

Spike puffed out his cheeks. "I can handle it!"

The chaos spirit shrugged. "Hmmph. Very well, if you're sure..."

He kept the liquor cabinet on the ceiling. He floated upwards, unlocking and opening it with a wave of his hand. Out came a few bottles, that were then set on his rather unkept coffee table.

"Ni~ce...This stuff looks...vintage? I've heard people say the older the better, so that's good....right?" Spike chirped, examining the bottle that was larger than his forearm.

Discord smirked. "Yes, this stuff is aged. The good stuff. A fine wine that I ordered a year ago. Haven't really had a social opportunity to drink, so I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"We need glasses, yeah?"

"Well _obviously_. We aren't heathens." Discord snapped his fingers and in a flash, two wine glasses popped into existence on the table.

"Sweet. So...how'm I supposed to open it?" Spike puzzled, staring at the strange cork curiously.

Discord smiled down at the boy and took the bottle from his hands. His index fingernail extended and sharpened to a point, which he then plunged into the cork. He slipped it out just as quickly, taking the plug with it. "Voila."

"Cool!" Spike held up his glass, and Discord obliged him, carefully pouring the rich red wine. Spike stared in rapt attention at the liquid now filling up his glass. "It's...a pretty color..." He commented.

The corner of the chaos spirit's mouth turned up. "Yes, I suppose it is..."

Spike began to bring his glass to his lips, licking them in anticipation, but Discord bopped him on his forehead. "Uh uh. You need to let a wine this rich and full _breathe,_ dear boy _."_

"O-Oh..." Spike blushed and Discord smiled as he poured his own glass.

"I don't  _usually_ drink alcohol, but this particular brand is very highly regarded. It's one of the finest on the market. And well..." Discord swirled his glass. "Only the best for the best." He concluded, throwing a smug smile at Spike.

"Y-Yeah...I guess." Spike replied nervously, fidgeting as he held his glass.

"So, how often do you drink, Spike?"

Spike looked surprised, and scratched the back of his neck. "N-Not too much..."

"Hhn? Surprising. Young men your age usually couldn't wait to get their fill of liquor back in my time."

"Th-That so?"

Discord chuckled. "Oh yes. Young men getting wasted on cheap swill wasn't exactly uncommon back during Celestia and Luna's reign. Luna was always trying to push for some sort of reform but Tia always held a 'live and let live' stance about it." He gave his wine a sip. "She was a notorious drinker so that likely contributed to her viewpoint..."

Spike, taking Discord's sip as a go ahead signal, drank from his own glass. He licked his lips, brow furrowing. "The princess liked to drink?"

"Oh yes. Tia was very racy in her younger days. She put on a false front of 'magnanimous and elegant ruler', but once behind closed doors and out of the public eye, she was a bit of a party animal~" He sipped again and smiled in suggestive mix of amusement and nostalgia. "Which was more than fine with me..."

Spike flushed. "Were you two...y'know..."

Discord looked a bit startled, but quickly masked the break in composure with a sly smile. "Hm. Presumptuous of you to ask. I don't kiss and tell, Spike." The chaos spirit replied, tilting back his glass once more.

Spike's lips poked out. "Fine, don't tell me." He took in another gulp of wine. "Huh. I didn't expect it to taste this good. It's...fruity."

"The wine itself has a lower alcohol content compared to most wines. I think some sort of enchantment is cast on the bottles to keep it from spoiling as quickly as other fruity wines..."

"I...see. Well, it's good!" Spike smiled.

"Hmph. It is. Not the best I've had but when you're as ancient as _moi,_ nothing is." Discord peered over at Spike's glass. He'd downed about three quarters of it and his pupils looked blown out. "You handling it alright, dear boy?"

Spike scoffed and took another sip. "Takes a lot more than some wine to put me down."

"Hmph. I'll bet. You're certainly resilient..."

Spike shifted and scooted, looking much like a fidgeting young child. "Come sit with me!"

Discord looked puzzled. "Pardon?"

The teen pat the spot beside him on the couch. "You look so stiff 'n stuff, standin' like that. This is your house, man, loosen up!" Spike encouraged. Discord eyed the couch and then the boy, before sighing and sitting down beside Spike.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Between you me and the floorboards, I..." Discord paused and felt his cheeks heat up. "It's been over 1000 years since I've had company over, and...it's a bit _overwhelming_."

"Y-Yeah?" Spike asked, drinking the last of his glass and setting it on the table. "Y'want me to leave?"

Discord shook both his head and his unoccupied hand. "No no no, not at all. I _enjoy_ your company, it's just... _surreal_. And not in a way I enjoy..." Discord looked away from Spike.

"Why's that?"

"Celestia was the last to come over before my imprisonment...and she...ehem...'spent the night'."

Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Spent the-oh..." Spike trailed off.

"Yes. I suppose that answers your earlier question..."

"Yeah, I g-guess."

"It's...strange, sometimes. Being home. I hadn't been here in a millennia, and then the last guest I had over, the last person I'd... _fraternized_  with, is the one responsible for why I feel so awkward in my own home...why I feel awkward with you here..."

 Spike finished off his glass and set it on the table. "I...see. Yeah, that does sound kinda tough..."

"Tough doesn't begin to describe it." Discord glumly sat his half full glass on the table. "Don't really feel like drinking anymore now..."

"...In that case, can I finish off your glass?" Spike ventured eagerly, cheeks slowly turning rosy. 

Discord eyed him. "Sure. Knock yourself out." He rest his chin on the ball of his wrist, obviously thinking of something long past.

Spike reached for the glass and immediately began drinking once more. "Mmm...y'know..." The boy took another long sip, pink tongue darting out over his lips. "'S bit rude to think about someone else while you've got company over..." He gulped back the remainder of the red liquid, and shakily set the glass on the table once more. "Let's do something fun instead."

Discord's eyes widened. He turned to face the boy. "....Huh?"

Spike bit his lip and scooted closer to Discord.

Discord, wary, scooted back.

Spike raised an eyebrow and scooted forward again.

Discord scooted back, slightly alarmed.

Spike pouted and scooted forward a third time, and Discord prepared to scoot backwards only for his back to bump the arm of the couch.

"Heh-heh. Caught you~" Spike whispered, crawling on top of Discord and straddling the man's lap.

Discord's face erupted into scarlet. "Gods, you ARE a lightweight! I knew it, I should never have-"

He was cut off.

 

A pair of warm plump lips pressed pleadingly against his own.

Discord resisted at first. Spike was drunk, that much was obvious. The rosy cheeks, blown out pupils, those oh-so-soft lips pressed against his own, that hard flesh rubbing at him through his dress pants-

Discord grabbed Spike by the shoulders gently and pushed him away. "Spike, please, you're clearly inebriated. Look, I'll drop you off at the castle so you can sleep it off-"

"N-No. I wanna. You're sad an' I wanna cheer you up Discord..." Spike pleaded.

Discord sighed at the earnest tone of the teen's voice. His hands relinquished their hold on Spike's shoulders, and Discord managed a yelp of surprise as Spike dove forward and began to kiss and suck at his neck. A stuttered moan shook itself from the chaos spirit's lips. "Shit, Spike..."

Spike thrust his hips against Discord and moaned softly. The teen pulled back. "Don't think about the Princess. I'm here for you now, so I want you to only look at me..." Spike whispered, squirming and burying his face in Discord's neck. He planted a few more kisses there, and Discord melted.

"Damn it, Spike...ugh..."

Spike backed up and took a hold of Discord's belt. 

Large hands wrapped around Spike's wrists. "Spike come on, you don't want to do this..." Discord reasoned nervously.

He was absolutely not going to take advantage of this gorgeous boy...

 

 

...even though he _really_ wanted to.

Spike snickered. "I thought you'd be okay with me sucking yer cock."

Discord's scarlet eyes looked away from Spike's own. "At any other point? _Yes, absolutely_. But you're drunk. I-"

Spike gently and carefully loosened the belt. "Drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts..." Those nimble little fingers worked at his button and zipper. "My thoughts are that I want you to bend me over and-"

Discord groaned in a mixture of sexual and emotional frustration, and gently squeezed Spike's wrists. "Spike, you're going to regret it."

Against all odds, the stubborn little minx had gotten his fly open, exposing the bulge of his semierect shaft to the boy's half-lidded emerald gaze.

Spike snorted and dragged a finger daintily against where Discord's tip met the fabric of his briefs. "If I end up somehow regretting this, I give you permission to kick my ass." 

The boy peeled away that layer of white, elastic fabric, and now stared directly at Discord's cock and pubic area. The area was decently well groomed, sparse salt and pepper hairs making a line from Discord's navel down to his cock, and presumably his balls.

Discord held his breath, face aflame. Spike licked his lips.

"Heh-heh. _Yummy~_ "

Discord shivered. He is not turned on, he is not turned on, he-

"You're so hard already, _Mr. Discord_..." Spike smiled seductively and wrapped those soft, godsblessed hands around the thick base of his shaft.

He was so turned on, he was _so_ turned on, holy _**FUCK**_ he was aroused.

 "Oh gods, _Spike_..." Discord whined.

Spike gave the chaos spirit a goofy grin and began stroking the now thickened and stiffened shaft in his hands. "You're...pretty big, Discord."

Discord let out a strangled groan. "H-Ha~...S-Spike...oh-" He choked on his saliva, back arching and toes curling as the head of his cock slid into the wet, hot little mouth of his young friend. "Spike! Fuck...oh fucking _gods, **Spike..."**_

Spike hummed softly. He clearly had no idea what he was doing, as he suckled at the tip, his movements awkward and stilted. Drool collected around his lips and dribbled over his fingers, and his technique was rather amateurish.

But it didn't _matter_.

It had been _ages_ , literally, since he had been touched in such a way, and it was showing. Pleasure raced through him, and helpless moans slipped from his lips as he bucked his hips. And gods, that _mouth_...

That mouth was paradise-sent, Discord swore it. 

"Mnnah!" Spike pulled off with a moan and giggled drunkenly. "Mm...you leak a lot, Discord."

"Oh gods Spike...oh fuck..."

Spike climbed onto Discord's lap once more. Apparently he had worked his own pants down, because he now felt warm, hard flesh against his length. 

"Hehe...my dick looks really small next to yours..." Spike murmured. He experimentally rolled his hips downwards, and Discord groaned, fingers digging into the upholstery. Spike smirked. "Did that feel good? Y'want me to keep goin'?

"Gods, please..." Discord pleaded, too far gone to offer any more resistance. He needed to be touched, to release, and if this beautiful, intoxicated vixen was going to make it happen, so be it.

The corners of those emerald eyes crinkled with mirth, and Spike obliged, thighs stuttering and grinding against Discord, that hard little cock rubbing his own.

He pulled Spike forward until the boy laid flush against him, the top of that head of curly green hair just barely touching his chin. Spike let out delightful noises, and his hands balled themselves up in Discord's dress shirt.

The chaos spirit's eyes slid shut as he lost himself in the ecstasy. Spike's warm body and his breathy little pants and gasps, and the feeling of his heartbeat and the feeling of that shaft rubbing up against his own.

"Spike...Spike _Spike Spike **Spi~ke...**_ " Discord grunted as the boy's head bumped his chin during his ministrations.

"Mm...Discord...anh...you're...you're so _good_. I-" Spike buried his face in Discord's chest and let out a sob of ecstasy as pleasure rocked through him. His hips jerked rapidly now, and Discord himself was shocked by the orgasm that snatched hold of him, leaving him arching up towards the boy on top of him, cum spurting out to add to the mess Spike had already made.

Spike sagged like a puppet with snipped strings, and Discord grunted as that pleasant weight the boy had  on top of him became a bit oppressive. They laid like that for a bit, and Discord ventured to talk with the teen.

"Spike?"

A snore met him in reply.

The little lightweight had conked out.

 

Discord's eyes widened and a feeling of dread filled him, now that his mind was cleared of post-orgasm euphoria.

"Oh _shit_."


End file.
